Love is in the air
by mrsmattperry
Summary: Why is Snape suddenly acting so strange?


LOVE IS IN THE AIR

_**This is set during their seventh year at Hogwarts but Snape is still alive and it's just a normal day!**_

LOVE IS IN THE AIR

Harry Potter groaned. "What's up mate?" asked his best friend (and partner in crime) Ron Weasley. "We've got Potions next! I don't think I can face Snape today, he's still angry that I hid that frog in his desk drawer last week!" Ron laughed. "Yes, but it _was _funny, you have to admit!"

"Immature more like!" came an irritable voice from behind them. They turned round to see Hermione Granger with her hands on her hips. "And you're supposed to be a prefect Ronald Weasley!" Hermione was their other best friend and head girl at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was, without a doubt, the cleverest pupil at the school, but Ron didn't like to admit if.

"Aww, come on Hermione! Why do you always have to be such a goody goody!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The truth was that she loved Ron, and he loved her back. They just didn't like to admit it. Ron always teased her about being smart, but he was always the first to defend her.

"Anyway, I don't have time to get into how irresponsible you both are right now because we're late for Potions!" Hermione hated being late for class because that would mean getting into trouble and possibly getting a detention. She took being head girl very seriously.

The three of them followed their classmates into the Potions lab. They took their seats and dreaded the coming lesson. Snape was their least favourite teacher. He hated Harry simply because he had fancied Harry's mother when they had been at Hogwarts together but she had evidently chosen Harry's father, James Potter, instead. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, Snape had had it in for them, and they were sure that today would be no exception.

"Good morning class!" said Snape in a bright, cheery voice. The three friends all looked at each other. "What's with him?" whispered Ron. Snape wasn't usually in such a good mood!

"No talking Mr Weasley," said Snape, turning round and smiling at Ron. Usually, speaking without being spoken to in Snape's class would mean an immediate detention. However, Snape turned to the board and began writing on it. He turned round and the class saw that he had written a single word: LOVE.

"Today's lesson is to discuss what is in a love potion. When you've finished, you can go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was weird," said Hermione as they walked out of the dungeons. They had only been in there for five minutes. Snape hadn't even given them any homework. They were expecting an essay on love potions or something.

"I'm going to find out what's going on!" said Harry. "Oh no…you're not going to get us into trouble are you?" asked Hermione rolling her eyes. Harry's ideas usually got them into trouble. "Of course not!" Harry grinned. "I just wanna know why Snape's suddenly smiling." Just then, Snape swept past them singing. "Now he's singing!" said Ron in disbelief. "You two are unbelievable!" said Hermione. "What?!" said Harry and Ron defensively. "You're always complaining about Snape and his bad moods and now he's in a good mood you're still complaining! I'm beginning to think that you just like complaining!" "Well, yes," said Harry. "We do enjoy complaining."

"Anyway," said Ron quickly. "Snape's just up there, let's follow him and see where he goes." Hermione started to protest, but Ron grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her along.

They followed Snape out into the courtyard and down by the great lake. He sat on the grass.

"I wonder why he's just sitting there?" said Ron. "I think he's waiting for someone," Harry replied. Snape very rarely sat outside. He didn't like interacting with the students, he preferred to be left alone.

After about five minutes, Hermione nudged Harry. "What?" said Harry, startled. Hermione pointed. "It's rude to point," muttered Ron knowing that if the situation was reversed, Hermione probably would have said it to them. Hermione rolled her eyes again. She seemed to do that a lot when she was with Ron and Harry. "I wonder who it is?" said Hermione. They saw someone approach Snape and he stood up and smiled at her warmly. She had a cloak wrapped around her body so they didn't know if they knew her or not.

They carried on watching and, to their surprise (and disgust) saw Snape kiss her.

"EWWWWWWWW!" They all said in unison.

The girl took her cloak off and Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped.

"PROFESSOR SPROUT!!"

THE END


End file.
